Business Talk
by messi-soccergirl18-10
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have a talk with their daughter about business. Turns out, their daughter is more responsible than they are! I haven't updated in a long time and this is rusty but it popped into my head and here it is. One-shot. (Disclaimer: I do not own PJO)


**Hey; for those of you that hate me right now, please read the A/N down at the bottom! I am truly sorry. For this story, it was just a little one-shot that popped into my head when I was seriously bored, and I felt like typing it up, so now it's here! **** I don't think it's good, my writing is quite rusty, but it's worth a shot. **

!

"Percy!" Annabeth called as she entered the house. "Silena!"

Silena Jackson ran to the door, tackling her mother in a giant hug. Her beautiful green-gray eyes sparkled with delight as her mother picked her up and swung her around. Following their five-year-old daughter into the room, Annabeth's amazing husband walked in. Upon seeing his wife, the man's face lit up.

"Wise Girl!" Percy exclaimed, taking her bags and pecking her lips. "How'd ya leave office so early?"

Annabeth grinned widely. "Well, you know, now that I've been promoted to CEO—" She was interrupted with a bone-crushing hug and a kiss from Percy.

"You got promoted! Congratulations! We should bake a blue cake to celebrate. Isn't that right, Sil?" Both parents looked down at the sweet, innocent face of their daughter, named after their honorable friend, Silena Beauregard. Silena grinned with delight.

"Yay! Good idea, Daddy! But… what does promo-pro-promoed mean?" Percy and Annabeth chuckled.

"_Promoted," _corrected Annabeth, "means that now mommy can work from where she wants, whenever she wants!"

Silena squealed in excitement. "Daddy, why can't you get promoted?" she questioned.

Percy knelt down so he was eye-level with his daughter. "Silena, when you are the person who made the office, like I made mine, you're the CEO. And CEO is the highest level there is."

With wide eyes, their daughter confirmed, "So now you _and_ Mommy are the highest level ever?" When both of her parents nodded with fond smiles on their faces, Silena jumped up and down and hugged both of them; wrapping her petite arms around their legs. With a look of determination in her eyes, she stepped forward to make an announcement.

"You know, one day _I'm_ gonna be CEO of something."

Smiling proudly at her daughter's decision, Annabeth inquired what her daughter would be the CEO of. Silena thought for a minute, and then replied, "I'm gonna be the CEO of America!"

Laughing, Percy ruffled his daughter's hair. "Honey, that's called President!"

Sighing in exasperation, the five-year-old rolled her eyes. "So many new words! Can't English be any easier?!"

The 28-year-old demigods burst out laughing at this statement. Shaking her head fondly, the intelligent daughter of Atena remarked, "You sound exactly like your father—but he's dumber, don't worry."

Silena giggled lightly and Percy smiled at the two girls in his family, until he realized what his wife had said.

"Hey! I am not dumb!"

"Are too!"

"No way!"

"You're a Seaweed Brain."

"Stupid Wise Girl!"

"Perseus Jackson!"

"Annabeth Chase!"

"Shut up!"

"No, _you_ shut—"

"STOP!" The 'mature' couple was interrupted by their daughter, who was now standing on a table. "Now I'm sure. I'm gonna be the CEO of parents, and I don't care if there's a different word for that too. I'm gonna be the CEO of parents to make sure parents don't argue about dumb things all the time like you guys."

The two parents grinned at each other, all the dissent from seconds earlier vanished.

"Now _that_ is a good idea."

!

**Okay, first of all, I'm going to say this:**

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so SOOOOOOOO sorry! I feel so terrible for not updating, but I have a reason, I swear! For those of you who are following/favoriting my other story, Grass vs. Water = Mud?, Thank you so much. I know, it's been like MONTHS since I updated or did anything, really, but I have reasons, I swear. A close family member of mine was in a life or death condition, and I was quite detached from everything except sports and academics, for a while. Thank you so much for sticking with me and I hope you enjoyed the one-shot!**

**Please review, even though most of you who know me probably hate me!**

**-messi-soccergirl18-10**


End file.
